Ota Masatomo
|birthplace = Nagoya, |nickname = |zodiac = |height = 164cm |occupation = Guitarist Composer Arranger Music Producer |blood type = |genre = Pop rock |agency = |label = Lantis |group = |band = SCREEN mode (2013–Present) |active = 1994-Present |website = |blog = Ameblo Blog |twitter = |instagram = }}Ota Masatomo （太田雅友） is a guitarist, composer, arranger, music producer, and a member of SCREEN mode. Profile *'Name': Ota Masatomo (太田雅友) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Nagoya, *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aiba Aina - New my world (Composition, Arrangement) *Aiba Aina - Yume no Hikari Kimi no Mirai (Composition, Arrangement) *Uesaka Sumire - Zoushoku Batou Shouo no Gukoi (Composition) *Kis-My-Ft.2 -　Good-bye, Thank you (Composition) *Kita Shuuhei - RISE OF SOULS (Composition) *Koeda - Romantic Chaser (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Hiromi - Jidai no Musou Hana (Composition) *Serizawa Yuu - Kataomoi Expansion (Composition, Arrangement) *Serizawa Yuu - Voice for YOU! (Composition, Arrangement) *Serizawa Yuu - WAGA-MA-MA-MAGIC (Composition, Arrangement) *Serizawa Yuu - Imaginary (Composition) *Serizawa Yuu - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Composition) *Serizawa Yuu - Dramatic Radio (Composition) *Tadokoro Azusa - Brilliant Sensation (Composition, Arrangement) *Tadokoro Azusa - Sukimi→♥ (Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - I.N.G. (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Amaoto wa Monochrome (Composition) *Tamura Yukari - I My Border (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Amazing Kiss (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - if (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Etranze (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Ever-Never-Land (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Endless Story (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Oshiete A to Z (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Katahou Dake no Earring (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kakkuu no Hate no Innocent (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Campanella Koushinkyoku (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kizutsuku Houseki (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Cursed Lily (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kimi to LOVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - candy smile (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Candy Star n Onegai (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Goody & Happy (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Gratitude (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi Utahime (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi to Yume to Soratokei (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi ni Ochita Painter (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi no Ageha (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi no Time Machine (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Koi wa Nami no You ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kono Yubi Tomare (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Sakasete Otome (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Shinseiro (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Sympathy of Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Junai Lesson (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Swing Heart (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Suki... Demo Revenge (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Snow Bird (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Sparkling☆Traveler (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Spiritual Garden (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Super Special Smiling Shy girl (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Tiny Rainbow (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - W:Wonder tale (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Cheer Girl in my heart (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Cherry kiss (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Chelsea Girl (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Tomorrow (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Trauma no Mimitabu (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Douwa Meikyuu (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Dreams Come True ～Yume no Tochuu～ (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Nageki no Oka (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Namida no Loop (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Narcissus ga Uso wo Tsuku (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Nijiiro Balloon (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hadashi no Princess (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Happy Loop! (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Honey Moon (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Bambino Bambina (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Passion Error (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Papillon (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari feat. motsu from m.o.v.e - Party wa Owaranai (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hitohira no Koi (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Himitsu no Tobira Kara Ai ni Kite (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - 100 CARAT HEART (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Beautiful Amulet (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - fancy baby doll (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Fantastic future (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - floral blue (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Platinum Lover's Day (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Heavenly Stars (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hoshikuzu Spiral (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hoshizora no Spica (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hoshi Furu Yume de Aimashou (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Hohoemi no Plumage (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Maatarashii Callendar (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - My wish my love (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Mangetsu no Sensibility (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Moonlight secret (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - †Metausa-Hime ～Kuroyukari Oukoku Misa～† (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Mou Chotto Fall in Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - mon cheri (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Yasashii Yoru ni. (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Yumeiro Labyrinth (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari feat. motsu from m.o.v.e - Love Sick (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - LOVE ME NOW! (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Little Wish～first step～ (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Little Wish～lyrical step～ (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Rainy Rainy Sunday (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Raison d'être no Kagi (Composition, Arrangement) *Pastel*Palettes - Fantastic future (Composition) *Hata Aki - Rinki Oomono Bureimono (Arrangement) *Nakagawa Shoko - Tsuyogari (Arrangement) *Nanri Yuuka - Innocent (Composition, Arrangement) *Mimori Suzuko - Aitai yo... Aitai yo! (Composition, Arrangement) *Mimori Suzuko - TINY TRAIN TOUR (Composition, Arrangement) *Mimori Suzuko - Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai 叶えて! (Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - SAKURA dreamers (Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Fantasic Funfair (Composition) *yozuca* - Ushiro Sugata (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - Yakusoku train (Composition) *Ray - Wonderful Catcher (Composition) Gallery thumb External Links *Agency Website *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official Blog Category:Male Category:1976 Births Category:February Births Category:Pisces Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Guitarist Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Producer Category:SCREEN mode Member